


Синяя река

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Captivity, Crimes & Criminals, Friendship, Gen, Help, Minor Character Death, Murder, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: В уединенном заливе, сокрытом от ветра и чужих глаз высокими холмами, спряталась бедная рыбацкая деревушка. И в деревушке не так все спокойно, как кажется на первый взгляд.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено одноименной песней группы "Голубые береты"

В уединенном заливе, сокрытом от ветра и чужих глаз высокими холмами, спряталась бедная рыбацкая деревушка. Несколько домиков под соломенными крышами, добротный причал с пришвартованными на ночь лодками, работающие на огороде люди. Ветер далеко разносил запахи рыбы и рисовой каши. Только вот подозрительно многолюдно было в этой деревушке. 

Удобно расположившись на вершине одного из холмов, за рыбацким бытом наблюдали двое воинов Лин Куэй. 

– Ничего не понимаю! – криомант покачал головой, в который раз удивляясь странности их задания. – Откуда у рыбаков алмазы?

– Полагаю, не в рыбаках дело. Взгляни, – Смоук передал другу бинокль, с которым не расставался уже пятнадцать минут, изучая деревеньку. – Вон туда смотри, где белье сушится. Видишь? Этот человек совершенно не похож на рыбака. 

Невысокий, плотно сбитый китаец действительно мало походил на мирного работягу. Особенно хорошо в этом убеждал висящий на плече автомат. 

– Думаешь?..

Эненра кивнул.

– Контрабандисты или пираты. Или даже что-нибудь еще более малоприятное. 

– Что будем делать?

– То, зачем пришли, – Смоук пожал плечами. – Думаю, нам нужно найти главаря этой шайки и ограбить его. 

– Только как его найти…

– Я уже нашел. Он в ближайшем к воде доме. 

– А ты уверен? – Тундра внимательно осмотрел ничем не отличающийся от остальных домик.

– Почти. За прошедшие пятнадцать минут туда заходили шесть человек с оружием, а рыбаки, наоборот, стараются держаться подальше. 

– Если ты ошибся – второго шанса уже не будет. 

– Будет, – Смоук беспечно улыбнулся. – Правда, придется потратить больше времени, пока они успокоятся. Меня больше беспокоят собаки. Они там наверняка есть. 

– Придется следить за ветром.

– Чем я и занимаюсь. Ладно, быстрее начнем – быстрее закончим. Пошли. Когда совсем стемнеет, охраны станет больше. Неохота мне их обходить.

Окружающие деревушку густые заросли камыша позволяли идти в полный рост, особенно не скрываясь, но друзья не стали действовать столь нагло, аккуратно прокравшись к нужному строению. До самого дома камыши не доросли, оставив метров тридцать прекрасно просматриваемой песчаной дорожки. Вариант был только один (вообще-то, больше, но спорить, стоя в нескольких метрах от вооруженных врагов показалось обоим не лучшей идеей), да и отработан давно. Смоук воспользовался одной из своих техник, дождался кивка друга, подтверждающего, что он действительно невидим, и бесшумно выскользнул из зарослей. 

Через дверь, разумеется, лучше не соваться. Даже если она открыта – ведь еще не известно что там, за ней. Да и сама собой открывающаяся дверь выглядит крайне подозрительно. Смоук обошел дом вокруг, обнаружив открытое окно с колышущейся на ветру занавеской. Видимо, находившимся внутри было жарко. Подтянувшись на руках, эненра уселся на узкий подоконник, отмахнулся от занавески, осматриваясь. Обстановка внутри была бедная, видимо, бандиты просто выгнали хозяев из дому, не став устраивать каких-то перестановок. Разве что матрас на простой деревянной кровати был поновее. Ниндзя юркнул в комнату. 

Их прислали сюда за дюжиной крупных алмазов, спрятанных где-то в деревне. Сомнительно, что если алмазы принадлежали кому-то из рыбаков, то с приходом бандитов они не сменили собственника. Эненра задумался, обводя комнату взглядом. Где-то должен был быть сейф. Наличие в комнате вооруженного мужчины его особенно не беспокоило. Технику невидимости эненра довел до совершенства и был уверен, что увидеть его невозможно. Разве что наткнуться, но до этого можно не доводить. Кроме того, бандит сидел в кресле у очага, пил кофе и смотрел в другую сторону.

Небольшой металлический ящик обнаружился в темноте под кроватью. Покосившись на бандита, Смоук сел на пол, достал отмычки и очень осторожно, стараясь не звякнуть, занялся вскрытием замка. Над простеньким замком пришлось возиться почти пять минут, но спустя это время дверца распахнулась. Смоук придержал ее одним пальцем, чтобы не скрипнула. Запустил в щель руку, обыскивая внутренности сейфа. Какие-то бумаги, пачки банкнот, шелковый мешочек с чем-то твердым внутри… Эненра перебрал между пальцами граненые пирамидки. Больше похоже на бриллианты, чем на алмазы, но их двенадцать. Так что, видимо, это и есть их цель. Смоук выгреб мешочек из сейфа, сделав его тоже невидимым, и аккуратно запер сейф обратно. Покинул дом так же, через окно. 

Пробравшись в камыш, Смоук мягко тронул друга за плечо и только потом вернул себе видимость. Молча развязал горловину добычи, высыпав на ладонь горсть алмазов. Удовлетворенно кивнул, спрятал камни и передал мешочек криоманту. Жестом показал: “уходим”. 

Пока эненра добывал алмазы, ветер переменился, и им пришлось пойти другой дорогой, чтобы не учуяли собаки. Друзья беспрепятственно поднялись на один из холмов, а вот дальше начались сюрпризы. 

Под ногой Тундры что-то щелкнуло. Мигом развернувшийся Смоук побледнел.

– Не шевелись! Вообще не шевелись, – эненра подошел к другу вплотную. Глянул вниз, кивнул и начал аккуратно выпихивать стопу криоманта с пятачка земли.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Спасаю тебе жизнь. Ну, может, не жизнь, но ногу эта штука оторвет запросто, – Смоук полностью заменил ногу друга своей. Под ступней ощущалась неровная металлическая поверхность. – Привет из Вьетнамской войны, американская противопехотная мина М14. Нажимного действия, радиус поражения метров пятьдесят. Так что отбеги, пожалуйста, на это расстояние. Но лучше подальше.

– Смоук…

– Спокойней. Я не собираюсь разменивать твои конечности на свои. Ты будешь вне зоны поражения, я телепортируюсь. И, Тундра, времени не так уж много. Мина всё равно рванет, мой вес ей не помеха, только небольшая отсрочка. Будешь стоять – останемся калеками оба.

Подействовало. Дождавшись, когда друг отдалится на порядочное расстояние – пятьдесят метров пришлось определять на глазок, но глазомеру своему ниндзя доверяли – Смоук растворился в сгустке дыма. Секунду спустя прогремел взрыв и емкое, но нецензурное определение ситуации. Когда дым рассеялся, Смоук уже сидел на земле и раздраженно шипел. На красноречивый взгляд подбежавшего криоманта он только пожал плечами.

– Не ожидал. Оказывается, взрыв может выдернуть меня из телепорта. Не знал. Руку дай.

Поднявшись, эненра внимательно рассмотрел собственную ободранную, окровавленную и местами опаленную ногу, хмыкнул и полез в аптечку за обезболивающими.

– Пошли отсюда, пока злые дяди с автоматами не прибежали проверять, что это тут рвануло.

– Смоук, тебя надо хотя бы перевязать.

– Потом и не здесь. Кости точно не задеты, насчет мышц не поручусь, но пока организм не сообразил, что ему БОЛЬНО – надо уплестись отсюда подальше. 

Отхромав метров на двести, Смоук обернулся, изучил кровавый след на земле и кустах и вздохнул.

– Ладно, не имеет смысла дальше это игнорировать. Давай попробуем что-нибудь сделать, пока есть время.

Эмпирически выяснив, что кости и мышцы пострадавшей конечности взрывом не задеты, и вычистив мелкие и не очень раны кусочком бинта с антисептиком, друзья в четыре руки сноровисто перевязали – чтобы не мелочиться – всю ногу. 

– Вот так уже чуть лучше, – вкалывая себе еще одну дозу обезболивающего, удовлетворенно кивнул эненра. – Пошли отсюда.

В лесу со стороны деревеньки как раз послышались первые, пока еще только недоумевающие, вопли. А минут десять спустя сменились разозленными и откровенно угрожающими. Развернувшись в означенную сторону Смоук полуфилософски-полуутомленно вздохнул.

– Как я понимаю, граждане бандиты обнаружили отсутствие алмазов и организуют погоню. А учитывая, что следы там остались более чем красноречивые, получится у них это довольно быстро. 

– Ты что задумал? – встревожено поинтересовался Тундра, не понаслышке знакомый и с характером друга, и с его же умением искать неприятности. 

– С моим хромым темпом мы просто не сможем уйти от здоровых, отдохнувших мужиков, а их автоматы сводят на нет всё, что мы можем им противопоставить, – Смоук прислонился спиной к стволу ближайшего дерева, чтобы хоть недолго не опираться на больную ногу, и прикрыл глаза. – Не говоря уже о том, что это всё продолжает кровоточить из-за активной эксплуатации. Скоро опять следы появятся.

– Я могу понести тебя.

– Нет. Так наша скорость еще упадет. Нас догонят, ты меня, естественно, не бросишь, и попадемся оба. А там – в лучшем случае, быстренько пристрелят и закопают здесь же в лесу, но мне что-то не верится в такой благополучный исход. Скорее, бандиты постараются на этом нажиться. У меня другое предложение. Я устрою им веселую жизнь, а ты пока унесешь отсюда камни. Сам знаешь, с телепортами и невидимостью я народ могу дурачить долго. Пока поймают, пока выяснят, что алмазов у меня нет – ты успеешь уйти далеко. 

– Смоук, так нельзя!

– Можно. Это единственное, что псам Грандмастера можно – выбрать способ сдохнуть, – эненра вытащил из кармана ручную гранату, чуть подкинул на ладони. – Полезная болезнь клептомания. Заодно с собой еще кого-нибудь прихвачу. 

– Пожалуйста, не дури…

– Я не, как ты выражаешься, “дурю”, а трезво оцениваю собственные шансы. Воин Лин Куэй не имеет права попадать в плен. А что-то, отличающееся от типичного homo sapiens, тем более. Как-то не хочется угодить на лабораторный стол в качестве опытного образца. Да и на какую-нибудь высокогорную плантацию тоже… Тундра, правда, вариантов практически нет. Уходи. А я тут попробую поиграть в Хищника. 

– Не надо, – тихо попросил криомант, накрывая гранату своей ладонью. – Я за тобой вернусь.

– Не вздумай! Даже если не так, – Смоук кивнул на гранату, – пока ты доберешься до клана, пока объяснишь, почему вернулся один, пока будешь добираться снова сюда – меня уже наверняка не будет в живых. И вообще – один ты против них много не навоюешь. Они, конечно, обычные люди, но при огнестрельном оружии превращаются в большую проблему. Вернись в клан – и просто забудь. Словно не было ничего больше, и мы просто случайно получили совместную миссию. Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты всю оставшуюся жизнь меня оплакивал. Хоть я и до сих пор не понимаю, зачем нас послали сюда вдвоем, когда хватило бы и одного мало-мальски удачливого воришки с улиц. 

– Я тебе не позволю, – Тундра попытался отобрать у него гранату. Смоук сжал ладонь.

– Давай без детского сада. Ведь мы же оба прекрасно знаем, что при нашей профессии не светит прожить долго и тихо скончаться в своей постели. И, признаться, меня вполне устраивает умереть не ради мифического “блага клана”, а ради того, чтобы с тобой всё было в порядке. Хотя бы на этот раз. Время на разговоры вышло, – эненра растворился в воздухе, оставив от себя дрожащий силуэт.

Криомант поймал его ладонь и крепко сжал. 

– Я не стану тебя забывать. Пожалуйста, береги себя.

– Боюсь, это невыполнимо, – силуэт дернулся – Смоук пожимал плечами. – Но попробую. Иди, иди, – тонкие пальцы легко вывернулись из ладони криоманта, и невидимка чуть подтолкнул его в спину. – Минут двадцать форы я тебе точно обеспечу, дальше как получится. 

Прошелестели торопливые шаги, качнулись ветки кустов на пути к деревне – эненра сбежал, не прощаясь. Тундра поглядел вслед, тяжело вздохнул и поплелся в противоположную сторону. Смоук вообще любил решать сразу за обоих. 

Первое, что Смоук сделал, оставшись в одиночестве, это снял маску и верхнюю часть формы с клановыми знаками и запихал в первое же попавшееся дупло. По привычке черкнул на коре опознавательный знак. В первую очередь, попадаться в плен нельзя из-за необходимости скрыть, что среди воинов Лин Куэй есть не только обычные люди. Уже во вторую – честь клана и прочее. Раненную ногу он не чувствовал совсем, но и ходить было не очень-то удобно. При взаимной “любви” с разного рода травмами, обезболивающие в аптечке были самые мощные. Так что долго жить бы и не получилось. Или она такая после всяческих лекарственных передозов и злоупотреблений и не нужна была бы. Всё к лучшему. 

Набредя на первого же мужичка под автоматом, эненра без зазрения совести вырубил его ударом по шее. Снял с бессознательного тела безрукавку, оказавшуюся узковатой, но долго ему ее носить и не придется. Задумчиво посмотрел на автомат. Не то чтобы Смоук не знал, как с ним обращаться… Просто, как бы странно это ни звучало, он не любил убивать. Даже откровенных мерзавцев. Да и задача была другая. 

Подцепив автомат, Смоук выпустил короткую очередь в ствол ближайшего дерева, привлекая внимание его бродящих по окрестностям приятелей. Уронил оружие на землю и телепортировался поближе к трещащим кустам. Несильно повстречался кулаком с челюстью вылезшего из кустов бандита и отпрыгнул в сторону.

– Здесь кто-то есть! – испуганно закричал средних лет мужчина, поливая пространство впереди себя шквальным огнем. 

Дождавшись, когда в магазине закончатся патроны, эненра старательно прошуршал опавшей листвой, медленно приближаясь к едва не обмочившемуся от страха бандиту. Из кустов выбрались еще двое с мрачными лицами и оружием наизготовку. Смоук швырнул в них дымовую бомбу и телепортировался подальше под аккомпанемент оглушительного кашля. 

«Интересно, сколько здесь еще этих ребят?»

Тело среагировало на внезапную автоматную очередь раньше мозга, метнувшись прочь. Одна из пуль по касательной задела руку, сбив концентрацию и сделав его видимым. Смоук, впрочем, быстро вернул контроль над собой и невидимое состояние, но этой пары мгновений хватило, чтобы его заметили.

– Я что-то видел!

Эненра прислонился спиной к ближайшему дереву. Вообще-то, сдаваться еще не время, да и двигаться пока можно. Всего лишь царапина… Пока еще одна. Перепуганные бандиты хаотично палили по едва колышущимся веткам, и даже вполне поблизости от него. Может, и не стоит долго продолжать эту пародию на американское кино. Тем более что на самом деле и не хотелось. 

Смоук вытащил из кармана гранату, нащупал чеку… И чернота плеснула в глазах куда раньше взрыва.


	2. Chapter 2

Внутри черепа что-то отчетливо звенело. Учитывая тот факт, что мозгов там отродясь не водилось, Смоук пришел к выводу, что звенит отлетающая душа. Правда, отлетала данная незримая субстанция столь долго, что ожидать благословенного мига тишины эненре откровенно надоело, и он волей-неволей пришел к выводу, что пожить еще придется. 

Приоткрыв глаза и оценив состояние родного организма, ниндзя выяснил, что жить будет паршиво. Голова раскалывалась, раненная нога болела и зверски чесалась под пропитавшимися кровью бинтами, по остальному телу словно стадо слонов носилось, и вдобавок жутко хотелось пить. Смоук помянул недобрым словом богов и бандитов, не давших ему красиво и благородно подохнуть. Жить, вообще-то, хотелось. Но для этого определенно придется приложить усилия. 

Чуть повернув голову, эненра из-под полуприкрытых век оглядел окрестности. Которые до ужаса, до мертвенного холода в груди напоминали гроб. Деревянный грубо сколоченный ящик, разве что чуть повыше: сесть было можно, встать – уже нет. Одну из стенок заменяла редкая стальная решетка. Очевидно, пленника запихнули в бывшую клетку какого-то зверя. А так испугавшая эненру темнота оказалась всего лишь летней безлунной ночью. 

Аккуратно перевернувшись на бок, Смоук выяснил, что его даже не охраняют. А раз так… удержать дым в клетке еще никому не удавалось. Однако попытка воспользоваться давно привычной и отработанной до автоматизма техникой привела к вспышке дикой головной боли и полному провалу. Смоук потрогал затылок, растер на пальцах кровь. Вот и ответ, почему он еще жив. Вырубили ударом по голове, и весьма качественно, раз он провалялся в отключке до глубокой ночи. И наверняка это сотрясение заблокировало доступ к нечеловеческим способностям. Значит, побег откладывается. Жаль.

Эненра осторожно, оберегая израненное тело, принял условно вертикальное положение и попробовал прутья на прочность. Прутья выдержали бы таранный удар, а пролезть между ними не представлялось возможным. Впрочем, тогда бы его здесь и не оставили. Да и в теперешнем состоянии выбить хоть что-то… Оставалось только ждать и надеяться на чудо. Хоть какое-нибудь, даже в виде нескольких граммов свинца – ибо подохнуть от жажды в богами забытом ящике отчаянно не хотелось, а всё, чем можно было бы свести счеты с жизнью, осталось в дупле вместе с формой. До рассвета, судя по звездам, оставалось не так уж долго. 

Его внимание привлекла шмыгающая между домами крошечная фигурка – просто потому, что хотелось смотреть на что-то еще, кроме стенки ящика и куска забора рядом с клеткой. Кроме того, фигурка, казалось, целенаправленно двигалась в его сторону. Несколько минут спустя рядом с клеткой очутилась девочка лет семи, коротко стриженая, в длинных светлых шортах и жилете. Присев по другую сторону решетки, она протянула сквозь прутья небольшую кожаную фляжку.

– Вот. Там вода. Пей.

– Спасибо, – удивленно пробормотал ниндзя, принимая фляжку. – Но почему?

– Бандиты злые. Они убили папу и обижают маму и тетю Лин. Они хорошие. Ты, наверное, тоже хороший, раз они и тебя обижают.

– Спасибо, малышка, – Смоук в два больших глотка выхлебал фляжку. Организм, почувствовав, что жажда его больше не донимает, разом усилил телесную боль.

Девочка уселась прямо на землю, протянув ручку сквозь прутья и цапнув воина за пальцы.

– Меня зовут Юн. А почему тебя поймали?

– А я Смоук, – воин печально усмехнулся. И пожал плечами. – Потому что я не смог убежать. А бандитов здесь много?

Девочка забавно наморщила носик. Считая или вспоминая.

– Пять и еще пять, и один.

«Итого одиннадцать человек держит в страхе целую деревню. Проблема»

Ниндзя пошевелился и тихо застонал от боли.

– Иди домой, Юн. Сейчас светать будет, не надо, чтобы тебя тут кто-то увидел. 

– Я еще потом приду.

«Ага, если меня не пристрелят этим же утром»

– Иди, малышка.

Когда солнце, наконец, встало, Смоук выяснил еще более прискорбный факт – солнце весь день собиралось светить внутрь клетки, а деревянный ящик сверху, похоже, был обит железными листами. Изверги.

Бандиты не спешили просыпаться на зорьке. Солнце успело подняться в зенит, а Смоук – матерно просклонять бандитскую родню до пятого колена, прежде чем на него, наконец, обратили внимание. Подошедший к клетке бородатый вооруженный тип вяло удивился: «О, ты еще не сдох!», отпер клетку и выволок пленника наружу.

Эненра пошатнулся, оперся ладонью о крышу клетки и тут же отдернул ее под грубый хохот бородатого типа – горячо. Бандит подпихнул пленника стволом автомата.

– Давай шагай. Никто с тобой нянчиться не будет.

Тихонько вздохнув, Смоук поплелся в сторону дома главаря. Допрос – это хоть и унизительно, но логично – тем более что возмущаться ему по нынешнему статусу не положено. Рыбаков в деревне видно не было, но вполне возможно, что мужчин здесь уже и не осталось.

Перед самой дверью пленника грубо пихнули в спину, проталкивая вперед. Сделав пару семенящих шагов, Смоук споткнулся, припав на одно колено. Раненную ногу прошила дикая боль. Подошедший главарь взял его за подбородок, приподнимая голову.

– Мальчишка. Где камни?

Может, поиграть в глухую несознанку?

– Какие камни? – эненра чуть пожал плечами.

– Не придуривайся. Те самые, которые ты спер из моего сейфа.

– Я не понимаю, о чем вы.

Главарь в сердцах ударил пленника по лицу и кивнул подручному:

– Затолкай обратно. Посидит пару дней на солнцепеке – одумается и всё расскажет.

Бородатый тип за шкирку поднял пленника на ноги и потащил за собой, особенно не интересуясь, идет он своими ногами или тащится по земле.

Значит, у него есть пара дней… чтобы сойти с ума от жары и боли, заработать сепсис и десяток осложнений на голову и все-таки поймать себе пулю. Перспектива так себе. 

Эненра свернулся в клубок в глубине клетки, отвернувшись от палящего солнца и уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Надо только пережить день, а потом будет легче. Можно будет даже подумать о том, как сбежать.

Время тянулось томительно-медленно. Валяться и жалеть себя вскоре надоело, Смоук сел и поджал под себя здоровую ногу, наблюдая за бытом деревни.

Предположение об отсутствии мужчин оправдалось лишь наполовину – мужчины были. Трое мальчишек лет восемнадцати и два дряхлых старика, не способных оказать хоть какое-нибудь сопротивление. Не было только здоровых, взрослых мужчин. Очевидно, бандиты захватили селение совсем недавно, и отсутствие основного промысла еще не успело сказаться на жизни людей. Кроме этого ниндзя успел заметить девять напуганных женщин и четырех детей, в том числе Юн, беззаботно бегающих по побережью.

К середине дня солнце и боль доконали окончательно, и эненра отключился, очнувшись уже глубокой ночью от прикосновения к плечу крохотной теплой ладошки. Юн протянула ему такую же флягу, как и прошлой ночью.

– Ты живой?

– Раз всё болит – то да, – мрачно усмехнулся Смоук, привставая. – Спасибо, Юн.

Взгляд у девочки был очень серьезный. Открыв сжатый кулачок, она показала большой ржавый ключ.

– Вот. Я это сегодня стащила у большого бандита. Я тебя выпущу.

– Не надо, Юн. Верни ключ, откуда взяла.

– Верну. После того как открою клетку.

– Ребенок. Тебя убить могут, если узнают.

Вместо ответа девочка запыхтела над замком. Заржавевший механизм поддался не сразу, но скоро замок щелкнул, падая к ножкам освободительницы.

– Теперь уходи.

Смоук выбрался из ящика, осторожно потянулся. Голова кружилась, но терпимо. Получится добраться до аптечки и глотнуть допинг. И срочно возвращаться в Лин Куэй. Может, он даже успеет догнать Тундру.

– Дай-ка ключ, малышка, – размахнувшись, эненра зашвырнул ключ подальше в кусты. – Пусть думает, что потерял. А ты возвращайся домой и ложись спать. И – спасибо, Юн.

Убедившись, что девочка благополучно скрылась в доме, ниндзя быстро похромал к лесу. Надо еще вернуть свои вещи.

Придерживаясь за деревья и внимательно осматривая землю в поисках ловушек, Смоук добрался до места, где оставил форму. Переодевшись, наглотавшись таблеток и сменив грязные повязки, эненра рухнул в траву, ожидая, когда лекарства подействуют. Вскоре воздух вокруг тела начал тихонько дрожать, вновь отзываясь стихии. Ненадолго, только на время действия лекарств, а потом снова придется быть обычным человеком до выздоровления. Уходить не хотелось.

– Хватит, Смоук. Ты убийца, а не супермен.

А Юн вообще маленькая девочка и она спасла ему жизнь. Ходить в должниках Смоук не любил. А закон никогда не доберется до забытого богами захолустья. Вздохнув, эненра поднялся с приятной мягко-прохладной травы и поплелся обратно в деревню, экономя силы.

За целый день наблюдений он успел понять, в каких домах живут бандиты. Исчезнув из видимого спектра – в воздухе остался лишь дрожащий едва заметный силуэт – Смоук запрыгнул на первый же подоконник. Почти во всех домах были открыты окна – бандиты считали, что опасаться им нечего, а ночь была душной. Эненра нырнул внутрь.

В доме было две кровати, и еще один вооруженный тип оглушительно храпел на полу. Смоук поморщился – громкие звуки сейчас раздражали, и их хотелось прервать. Рассудив, что выкинуть запачканную постель хозяевам будет легче, чем терпеть в своем жилище бандитов, ниндзя вытянул из ножен узкий стилет и, особо не церемонясь, перерезал спящим глотки. 

В следующем доме оказалось, что хозяйку выгонять не стали. Бедная женщина дрожала и тихонько всхлипывала в уголке кровати, придавленная массивным телом того самого бородатого типа. Заметив дрожащую тень, женщина замерла и приоткрыла рот. Смоук вернул себе видимость и быстро прижал палец к губам. Хозяйка понятливо кивнула. Забрызгивать кровью и так напуганную женщину не хотелось, и эненра аккуратно помог ей выбраться из-под типа и усадил на стул, тихонько прошептав:

– Пожалуйста, не смотрите.

Проведя на бородатом типе такую же операцию, как на его дружках ранее, и дождавшись, когда стихнет судорожное бульканье, ниндзя повернулся к женщине.

– Я прошу вас пока остаться здесь. Больше вас никто не потревожит.

– Кто ты? – тихо спросила хозяйка, протягивая к нему руку.

– Всего лишь тень.

Растворившись в воздухе, эненра направился к следующему дому.

Сытая и спокойная жизнь в запуганной деревеньке совсем расслабила бандитов, и Смоук так же быстро и без проблем расправился с остальной шестеркой и подошел к дому, в котором жил главарь. Окна и дверь были наглухо закрыты, а изнутри доносилось невнятное бормотание. Главарь не спал и – Смоук прислушался – был пьян. Увидит открывающуюся дверь или окно – и пальнет, не раздумывая, а увернуться от пули практически невозможно. Тем более, от очереди. Однако как-то проникнуть в дом было нужно, а на телепорт сейчас просто не хватит сил. Крепко задумавшись, Смоук несколько раз обошел дом вокруг. Подпола или подвала здесь явно не было, идти через дверь не хотелось. 

Под ногу попался камешек. Эненра наклонился, подобрал, рассеянно подкинул на ладони… и запустил в окно. Снаряд с веселым звоном ударился о стекло, изнутри послышалась малопонятная, но явно нецензурная тирада. Смоук подобрал и отправил в короткий полет еще пару камешков. На третье по счету звяканье окно прошила автоматная очередь. Кивнув самому себе, Смоук нашел камешек побольше, который окончательно разбил то, что еще оставалось от стекла. Главарь с глухим нечленораздельным воплем высунулся в окно, потрясая автоматом. Смоук, которому только того и надо было, мгновенно оказался рядом, сильным рывком дергая бандита на себя. Потеряв равновесие, мужчина кувыркнулся через подоконник. Эненра отобрал из дрожащих рук автомат и ударом по голове надежно успокоил бандита, связав ему руки его же ремнем. Пусть жители сами решают, что с ним делать.

Опустившись на ступеньки, Смоук сдернул маску. Раз уж начал, придется дождаться рассвета и рассказать людям, что они теперь свободны. Откуда-то вынырнула Юн, безбоязненно залезла к убийце на колени и по-детски чмокнула в щеку. Ниндзя усмехнулся, приобняв девочку за талию.

– Больше никто не будет обижать твою маму и тетю Лин.

Девочка активно кивнула, улыбнувшись.

– Спасибо. А ты у нас останешься?

– Я не могу, малышка. Мне надо идти. 

– Останьтесь, – тихо попросила подошедшая хозяйка второго дома. – Вам нужен отдых и медицинская помощь.

Эненра задумался. Вообще-то, ему и правда стоит отлежаться хотя бы пару дней. И Тундру он уже вряд ли нагонит, так что оправдываться перед Грандмастером все равно придется. 

– Хорошо. Я задержусь ненадолго.


End file.
